Ai ha arukidasu : El amor siempre vence
by Kagome-inulove
Summary: Inuyasha y Kikyou juntos, Kagome observándolos, una gran tristeza se apodera de su corazón, ¿como sabe que es la única que está sufriendo? INUXKAG
1. Capitulo I

Ohayo! aqui ta Kagome con otra de sus locas ideas . jeje, bueno es mi 2do fic, y no creo que sea muy bueno, pero espero que sea mejor que el otro n.nU tambien me gustaris mandarles saludos a mi amiga Kagome-anti-kikyou, ella es la que me apoya con esto de los fics, Muchas Gracias! n.n

**Disclaimer (asi se escribe, cierto? o.o): para desgracias mia los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen (porque si hubiera sido asi, hace tiempo Kikyou hubiera tado sin Inu o muerta por ahi muajaja, ejem, gomen u.u) le pertenecen a la gran maestra Rumiko-sama a la cual le tengo un gran y enorme respeto n.n**

Bueno aqui los dejo, espero que les guste...

**Ai ha arukidasu**

Inuyasha... siempre vas tras ella cada vez que aparece en nuestro camino en busca de Naraku, me preguntaba por que siempre querias estar junto a ella, no me daba cuenta, lo que sentias hacia esa mujer, el gran amor que sentias, y un gran odio causado por aquella trampa que les tendio Naraku, aun asi, no dejaste de amarla, aunque ella te odiara, tu seguirias a su lado, asi es, siempre a su lado protegiendola, sin saber que al mismo tiempo estabas dañando al ser que mas te amaba, la que lloraba por ti cuando te ausentabas a causa de Kikyou, la que siempre estuvo a tu lado, sin importar lo que le pasara, con tal de estar al lado de su querido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, no sabes lo que es para mi el amarte, el sufrir dentro a escondidas y en silencio, para solo no hacerte sufrir a ti, aunque se lo dificil que es esto, lo unico que quiero es tu felicidad y nada mas. Nada me importa con tal de que tu estes a salvo, estes con lo que amas, y a lo que quieres proteger, con la persona, que alguna vez odie, a la mujer que ocupo tu corazon por primera vez, a la tan llamada Kikyou...

Flash Back

¿Srta Kagome, sabe donde se encuentra Inuyasha a estas horas- decia el monje Miroku

-No, no lo se "seguramente debe estar con Kikyou"-decia mientras bajaba la cabeza para no hacer notar los pequeños sollozos que ahora rondaban por sus mejillas.

-Kagome-chan, a donde vas- insinuo Sango

-Ire a buscar a Inuyasha, se ha tardado demasiado e ire a buscarlo- esta ya habia salido de la cabaña, trataba de no ver a su amiga, para no preocuparla, aun asi, no pudo lograr aquel objetivo, la preocupo mas...

-Sango, que le ocurre a Kagome- decia Shippou

-Creo que Kagome esta muy preocupada por Inuyasha- decia con un semblante triste y preocupado

-Seguramente fue en busca de la srta Kikyou, ya sabes que va en busca de ella vada vez que se presenta-

-Tiene razon excelencia, pero aun asi no entiendo como Kagome puede llevar tanto dolor en su corazon-

-Es verdad Sango, bueno al fin de cuentas todo es desicion de Inuyasha, si quiere estar con dos mujeres, pues no estaria nada mal...-

-Pero como se le ocurre decir algo asi! excelencia-

-Miroku nunca cambia en nada �� - decia el pequeño Shippou

-Meow- (N.A.:es Kirara ��)

-

-Creo que Inuyasha debe estar por aca, seguramente... esta con Kikyou..."Inuyasha? o.o-

-Inuyasha...- decia Kikyou

-Kikyou, como estas? te encuentras bien- decia preocupado Inuyasha

-Si, Inuyasha estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte-

-Kikyou, si debo preocuparme, no estas del todo bien-

-Inuyasha, lo dices como si no pudiera protegerme sola, dejame hacer las cosas yo misma, no neceisto de tu ayuda-

-Kikyou, que no entiendes que yo si te necesito-

_"Kikyou, que no entiendes que yo si te necesito" _Inuyasha...- Kagome empezo a llorar y a correr lejos del luegar, dirigiendose al pozo, para ir a su epoca y para que su querido Inuyasha no la viera sufrir, lo que no sabia, es que Inuyasha si la habia notado llorar y fue tras ella...

Fin Flash Black

Ahora me encuentro sola en mi habitacion- decia Kagome encontrandose en su habitacion aun despierta -sin nadie a mi lado, se que tengo a mi familia, pero no quiero preocuparlos, lo unico que quiero a mi lado es a ti, Inuyasha, lo unico que deseo, lo unico que quiero, lo unico con lo que me gustaria gozar la vida, pero quien dijo que esta seria perfecta, toda vida tiene sus tropiezos, pero cada vez que caes debes aprender a levantarte por tu propia cuenta, y seguir tu camino, asi lo hare ahora, ya no me importara lo que pase, lo unico que quiero es no estar tirada por la vida sin avanzar, sin poder dar un paso mas, aunque me cueste tendre que intentarlo... todo... por tu felicidad...ésta cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo (N.A.: se quedo dormida ��) el sueño la habia vencido, y sin mas remedio quedo dormida.

Kagome...- Inuyasha yacia dentro de la habitacion de Kagome, lo que ella no sabia es que Inuyasha habia escuchado todo aquello anterior...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, fue muy cortito, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir esto, ademas actualizare rapidito n.n porque toy de vacaciones, lo malo es que entro en marzo de nuevo al colegio "Nooooo! que horror, de nuevo a las tareas, y a los examenes" ejem, bueno espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria que me dejaran un review de que les parecio, si? n.n que quiero ver que les parece, ademas no estoy muy segura si lo hice bien, no soy muy buen a en esto u.u

Bueno ya basta de habladuria, quizas los aburra n.nU, saludos a mi amiguis Kagome-anti-kikyou , este fic me gustaria dedicartelo a ti n.n, espero que te guste n.n

Suerte a todos y me despido...

Ganbatte Ne!


	2. Capitulo II

Wolas denuevo! vaya, trate de actualizar rapido, y les pido perdon, pero no actuializare mas menos en una semana, ya que me ire de viaje al sur T-T pero apenas llegue actualizare, ya que se lo que se siente cuando uno queda metidito en una historia u.ú

Bueno, como todos saben este es un InuxKag, asi que no crean que voy a dejar esto en las manos de Kikyou, eso no �� , jeje

**Disclaimer **(jeje, lo escribi bien n.n, eso creo o.o): Los personajes de Inuyasha, le pertenecen a la maestra Rumiko Takahashi, no a mi, ya que si hubiera sido asi, quizas que cosas no habria hecho - "Kagome se pone a pensar morvosamente con Inu"

o.ó, quien escribio eso, ya me las van a ver, ejem bueno, mejor vamos al fic, creo que me estoy volviendo mas loca que de costumbre n.nU

* * *

Kagome...- Inuyasha yacia dentro de la habitacion de Kagome, lo que ella no sabia es que Inuyasha habia escuchado todo aquello anterior...

Capitulo 2:

"Kagome, es cierto? a caso es cierto que piensas en todo aquello, no soporto verte llorar y menos por mi culpa, como quisiera ver tu rostro, ahora mismo me estas dando la espalda, solo ansio que te encuentres bien, que esos pequeños sollozos paren de correr por tus calidas mejillas, tan solo quiero que seas feliz Kagome, pero por mi culpa, no es asi, sufres dia, tras dia, y todo por mi culpa, y mis ganas de ver a Kikyou, como deseo que todo esto termine y entregarme a ti por completo, pero... pero que rayos estoy diciendo es que acaso siento algo por Kagome- Inuyasha empezaba a sonrojarse ¡Feh! como si esta chiquilla me interesara ��- trataba de contener la razon, aun asi la confusion lo invadia mas y mas dentro de sí.

Ya no lo podia soportar, queria ver que realmente sentia, y entregarse a una solamente, para no hacer sufrir a las dos por esto, pero... estaba haciendo sufrir a Kikyou, nada mas ella lo quiere para si misma, y para nadie mas, no desea su felicidad, al creer que sera asi junto a ella, pero Kagome piensa distinto, desea la felicidad de Inuyasha, sin importar con quien esté, tan solo quiere que su amado Inuyasha... sea feliz.

Kagome ya mostraba su rostro a Inuyasha, éste ante aquel rostro se sorprendio, al ver como demostraba tanta tranquilidad siendo que por dentro sufria tanto.

-Kagome...-me dirijo hacia ella, no puedo evitar pasar mis manos por su cálido rostro, y secar las lagrimas derramadas por su sufrir tan grande, lo unico que quiero es ver la sonrisa de Kagome, y como disfuta de la vida, no amargandosela por mi culpa, mi estupida culpa, le he prometido a Kikyou estar e irme al infierno con ella, aun asi, algo me lo impide, y esa razon eres tu Kagome.

-Inuyasha... que... que haces aqui? "de verdad esta aqui, quizas mi mente tan solo quiere jugar con mis sentimientos"- estaba mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, por lo que se sonrojo, su rostro mostraba alegria y un semblante del rencor hacia el muchacho.

-Kagome... vine a ver como estabas- decia mientras ocultaba su rostro para que no le pudiera ver la cara por el tono de su sonrojo, realmente esta chica lo hacia actuar distinto.

-Y Kikyou- decia mostrando enojo al muchacho, realmente estaba molesta, pero mas que molesta, esta destrozada, destrozada por dentro de su corazon.

-..."no se que decirle, por que me pregunta esta clase de cosas?"

-ya veo, bueno, si quieres ve a buscarla, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-no, claro que no estas bien, estas muy mal, y no fisicamente si no de aqui- Inuyasha con su mano habia señalado el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Kagome, era la primera vez que habia visto que él se comportara asi, siempre habia mostrado una dura capa; orgullo y fortaleza que lo hacian verse fuerte, pero por dentro tambien tenia un bondadoso corazón, que en estos momentos estaba dejando ver.

-Inu..yasha- Kagome estaba sorprendida, nunca penso que aquel muchacho se comportara asi -gracias- sonrio

-Kagome, duerme bien, y por favor no sufras mas, hazlo por mi- Inuyasha se habia dejado llevar por el momento, esta vez estaba mostrando mas alla de lo que mostraba normalmente, y todo por la dulce chica que tenia en frente: Kagome.

Inuyasha penso que era mejor quedarse esa noche con Kagome, ya que sabia que la chica necesitaria de su compañia para reponer la caida que habia tenido ese día, el ver a Kikyou y él juntos le destrozaba el corazón, hacian que ese semblante de esperanza y alegría fuera poco a poco perdiendose, y eso era lo que menos queria Inuyasha, no ver mas a la Kagome de siempre, la que le brinda apoyo y paz día a día, no fuera por los osuwaris que le daba, pero de todas maneras Kagome ya no seria la chica de antes si no tenia la alegria de siempre.

Ya habia amanecido, por suerte para Inuyasha, ese dia no habia clases, por lo que Kagome no tendria excusa para no ir al Sengoku, el sol traspasaba las cortinas que cubrian la habitación de Kagome, esos pequeños reflejos poco a poco iba acercandose hacia el rostro de la muchacha, para asi poder comenzar otro dia, del que estaria agradecida comenzar.

Kagome ya habia despertado, todo por los molestos rayos de sol llegando a sus ojos.

-Vaya que sueño tuve, Inuyasha jamas vendria por mi- decia esta con gracia

-Pues fijate que no soñaste nada ��- Inuyasha habia vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, aquel chico molesto y orgulloso de siempre, eso era lo que a Kagome le agradaba, ver a Inuyasha como todos los dias, aun asi no estaba del todo bien, aun recordaba lo del dia anterior, la noche donde Inuyasha y Kikyou yacian juntos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Kagome, te encuentras bien-

-ehh? si, claro, vuelvo enseguida, ire a cambiarme n.nU- salia rapido de la habitacion y se dirigia rapidamente al baño, trataba de mostrarse lo mas normal posible para no preocupar a Inuyasha, pero lamentablemente no lo habia logrado

-Vaya, Kagome no sabe mentir, aun se le notaba ese semblante triste, creo que esto si que le hace daño, y no quiero seguir con esto asi, no soporto ver a Kagome triste, y menos si yo soy el causante de los sollozos que brota como en la noche de ayer.

-

-Ahhh, que relajante, de verdad me hacia falta tomarme un baño, aunque me pregunto que estara haciendo Inuyasha- se afirma en la barra de la orilla de la tina -"de seguro debe estar pensando en Kikyou, es lo unico que piensa, en su querida Kikyou u.u, vaya, aun sabiendo lo que siente Inuyasha, no me quiero apartar de su lado, me siento tan bien con él, ademas, él es el que llena mi corazon, este o no este conmigo siempre me siento bien junto a él" bien, debo dejar de pensar en eso, aunque no puedo evitarlo- suspiro.

-

-AAAHHHRGG, que lenta es Kagome uú, que no puede apurar, bueno, yo ya no aguanto mas, me ire sin ella ahora mismo, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en esta chiquilla demorona-

-INUYASHA! ya llegue- (NA:en estos momentos Inuyasha se encontraba en el templo Higurashi, por lo que Kagome tuvo que ir hacia él)

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas ��-

-Que insinuas? �� "vaya, que corage, nunca cambia, ojala fuera como fue el dia de ayer, asi de tranquilo y mostrando esa madurez, por que no es asi, siempre..."

-Kagome? Kagome- preguntaba Inuyasha -"que le sucede?"

-Eehh? si, ya vamos-

-Vaya hasta que por fin me escucho-

* * *

-Excelencia-

-Dime Sango-

-Cree que Kagome se encuentre bien? estoy muy preocupada por ella- en Sango se tonaba preocupacion por Kagome, al igual que el pequeño Shippou lo demostraba.

-Ese perro me las va a pagar- decia esta vez Shippou -siempre que sale, Kagome se preocupa y sale en su busqueda, ya se las vera conmigo, perro tonto, tonto!

-A quien le dices tonto? �� enano del demonio- en eso Inuyasha empieza a perseguir a Shippou por toda la cabaña, mientras el pequeño corria sin rumbo.

-Kagome! que bueno que te encuentres bien, me tenias muy preocupada- Sango se encontraba abrazando a Kagome de la preocupacion, realmente no estaba tranquila, el saber que a su amiga le habia pasado algo le era inquietante

Aunque todo se notara tranquilo, realmente no era así, habia alguien quien no estaba del todo bien, Kagome no se encontraba bien, aunque ya habia regresado al Sengoku, no queria decir que se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, a pesar de recordar lo sucedido con Kikyou el dia anterior, tambien la ponia intranquila que era lo que realmente Inuyasha sentia, si tan solo la tomaba como una compañera de viaje o algo mas.

-Kagome, sucede algo-

-No, Sango estoy bien, no te preocupes- vaya Kagome no sabe mentir, y se nota en cada momento que lo hace, esta vez fue Sango la que se percato de ello, notaba que su amiga no estaba del todo bien, y eso la ponia peor, despues de todo ella aun "aguantaba" que Inuyasha se saliera con la suya, y siguiera a Kikyou sean cual sean las consecuancias de eso.

Aunque Sango pensara asi, eso no era del todo cierto, al contrario, a Inuyasha si le importaba mucho Kagome, y aun le importa, solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos,y Kikyou era una de la causa de aquellos.

Ya habian comenzado la travesia nuevamente, todos se encontraban de lo mas normal, exceptuando a Kagome, aunque no muchos lo notaran, Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, aun no olvidaba aquellas palabras que habia dicho Inuyasha la noche anterior: _Kikyou, que no entiendes que yo si te necesito, _esas palabras, aquellas que hacian que Kagome se sintiera peor dia a dia e hiciera perder cada vez mas la esperanza de permanecer junto a Inuyasha...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui solamente dejo el fic, quizas actualice el otro capitulo mañana mismo, ya que tendre todo el dia libre el dia de mañana y lo aprovechare al maximo n.n tbn quisiera dedicarle tbn este capitulo a mi ahora manita Kagome-anti-kikyou, manita te kero mucho! este fic es para ti, bueno, perdon por hacer este capitulo tan cortito, pero queria dejarlo hasta aqui n.n, gomen ne si los deje metidos u.u

A contestar reviews n.n

**Gris-Kag: **Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n de verdad me anima mas a escribir y sii! hablare mas del colegio muajaja, jaja, no me ceras, toy tan solo bromeando n.nU , yo tampoco quiero recordarla, lastima que me quedan tan solo una semana y media u.ú, bueno, mejor no acordarse.

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: **Manita mosa! veras que la cosas se ponen mejor, lo se, soy una malvada, pero siempre pongo que las cosas se pongan asi, con mucho embrollo u.u, creo que deberia ir al doctor, toy peor que antes, bueno muchos besotes, y te cuidas, mucha suerte en tu fic!

**Carolina:** pues gracias por tu review, y veras que lo ire terminando, solo que aun me falta mucho n.nU, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este 2do capitulo, que no se si me quedo del todo bien.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero no tenia mi inspiracion y pues veran que eso no es muy facil tenerlo u.u aun asi, mucha suerte, y espero un review, por favor, para ver como voy, ya que aun no me siento muy comoda con esto n.nU

Ganbatte Ne!


	3. Capitulo III

Ohayo! les pido mil perdones por no actualizar a tiempo T-T pero ya entre al colegio y se me hace difícil actualizar, además no me he sentido con ganas de escribir últimamente, pero bueno, aquí esta el 3er capitulo como lo prometí además se que hay gente que espera ansiosa ke siguiente capitulo en el fic que lee al que yo u.u

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, una de las grandes mangakas que hay en este mundo n.n a la cual respeto y aprecio mucho

**Capitulo III**

Sentía un coraje que no era propio de su personalidad, simplemente la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa la hacia sufrir mucho¿por que siempre las confundían siendo que eran tan diferentes? es verdad, son diferentes, pero aun así algo tienen en común, y ese algo es el amor que sienten hacia aquel hanyou que robo el corazón a ambas.

La travesía aun continuaba, todo era de lo más normal, cada rostro mostraba tranquilidad absoluta ya que ningún youkai o ser con malas intenciones se les había enfrentado.

Kagome aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cada vez mas se sentía peor, al recordar aquellas palabras que afectaban tanto su corazón, las que habían salido de Inuyasha, y dirigidas hacia Kikyou, eso era lo que menos quería escuchar, el _"Yo te necesito" _hacia aquella mujer se le hacia demasiado doloroso como para poder continuar y seguir adelante.

Había caído la noche, el sol yacía oculto tras las colinas del lugar, lo único que se podía contemplar e iluminaba en esos momentos era la luna, aquella tan blanca y perfecta, que con su sola presencia bastaba para iluminar y hacer la noche perfecta.

Excelencia¿no cree que deberíamos ya encontrar un lugar en donde dormir? ya es muy noche- decía Sango

Tienes razón Sango, lo mejor será buscar algún territorio aquí cerca. ¡Inuyasha¿qué te parece si empezamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir? Ya es tarde y estamos muy cansados- exclamaba aquel monje acercándose a Inuyasha.

¡Feh! Hagan lo que quieran, de todos modos hoy no encontraremos nada-

El grupo ya había encontrado lugar donde alojar, simplemente tendieron un campamento en medio del bosque, todos yacían dormidos alrededor de una fogata, que habían hecho al momento de hacer encontrado aquel lugar, todos, exceptuando a uno: Inuyasha.

Kagome no soporto verte sufrir por mi culpa, por qué me es tan difícil tomar una decisión, será porque te he tomado tanto afecto como al que le tengo hacia Kikyou? Que increíble es ver como el tiempo y tu compañía me ha llevado hasta este momento tan difícil, por lo que mas quieras no sufras mas, no llores mas, y menos si es por mi, por mi indecisión, y por mi promesa, que me ata a Kikyou, se que algún día debo partir con ella, pero ahora dudo que ese tenga que ser mi destino, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco a Kikyou, me es demasiado difícil y tormentoso en tener que elegir a una de ustedes dos, no puedo ver sufrir a ninguna de las dos, aunque a la única que veo que sufre es Kagome, claro está que a ella la veo todos los días de mi existencia, pero Kikyou, en los días que me encuentro con ella, no veo en sus ojos reflejar dolor, solo odio y rencor hacia los demás, hacia Naraku, y también hacia mi.

Kikyou… por qué guardas rencor, y no amas como los demás, es que acaso ese corazón puro que tenias antes, fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar en nada, se que después de haberme incrustado en el árbol sagrado falleciste con dolor en tu corazón, y entiendo que sientas dolor, pero no quiere decir que debas odiar y guardar rencor, dejando tapar y esfumar el carácter y el corazón que poseías antes.

Por otra parte esta el sufrir de Kagome, y lo que mas me sorprende de ella, es que con todo el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros, no cambia su forma de pensar y de ser, sigue siendo la misma de antes, y eso es lo que mas me sorprende de ella.

Ahora mismo veo a Kagome dormir, se ve tan tranquila, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación o problema en este momento, lo que mas lamento en mi vida es haberle hecho daño con mis palabras y mi presencia… -

Ya era de madrugada, Inuyasha ya yacía dormido en una rama al lado de los demás, todos estaban agotados, ya sea por cansancio, o por tan solo sufrir, lo que Inuyasha no se percataba, es que el tambien estaba sufriendo, por su indecisión, y por el sufrir de Kagome.

Esa noche fue calida, todos descansaban tranquilos sin ninguna molestia, la luna se podía contemplar aunque fuera mucha la distancia que tuvieras con ella, las estrellas se podían observar fácilmente, no era necesario subir a una colina, o estar lejos de la luz para verlas, en ese momento ya eran claras.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, era un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza para seguir con sus vidas, para destruir a Naraku, para cumplir sus metas, y dejar ese rastro de tristeza del día anterior.

Kagome yacía mejor que antes, aun tenia ese semblante de tristeza, pero no hacia preocupar a su compañeros de viaje, para que lo haría? Si ellos no podían cerrar su herida, lo único que podía, era el tiempo, o el amor correspondido de Inuyasha hacia ella, pero eso era muy poco posible, por lo menos para ella. Quien sabe, tal vez, en algún momento de su vida, ya no estaría sufriendo, al contrario estaría muy feliz al lado del ser que ama y rodeada de familia, pero para que ello se logre se necesita de fe, cosa que Kagome ha estado perdiendo con el tiempo y hace que ese sueño sea cada vez menos posible.

La presencia de Kikyou la hace sufrir mucho, como deseaba que esa mujer se fuera de la faz de la Tierra, para poder estar al lado de Inuyasha, pero eso es muy egoísta, ella desea la felicidad del hanyou, esté o no esté con ella.

¡Muchachos, un fragmento se está acercando!- exclamo Kagome saliendo de sí

�¿Donde se encuentra?- decía esta vez Inuyasha, con bastante guardia, si tratase de un monstruo.

Al frente, pero son mas de un fragmento, son…-

Hola Kagome¿como estas?-

Ay no, eres tú, lobo sarnoso- exclamaba con ira Inuyasha

Hola Kouga, bien gracias- decía Kagome un tanto nerviosa por la sorpresa de este

Que bueno mi querida Kagome- cordialmente respondía Kouga

Argh!- te he dicho que qué haces aquí! Maldito lobo!-

Eso a ti no te incumbe, he venido a ver a Kagome, ya que ella es mi mujer, y quiero saber como est�!- decía enfurecido Kouga

�¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que ella no es tu mujer!- esta vez decía anteponiéndose a Kagome –Kagome no es nada tuyo!-

Ja! Si, no me hagas reír-

"�¿Por que Inuyasha siempre se pone asi cuando esta Kuga, no entiendo, si Inuyasha ama a Kikyou, porque le molesta que Kouga este conmigo?"- pensaba Kagome

Ya te dije que no!-

Escúchame perro rabioso, tu no puedes estar con Kagome porque nunca te he visto demostrar algo de afecto hacia ella!-

"Kouga… porque dijiste eso?"- en Kagome se veía que iba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

�¡Argh, y eso a ti que te importa!- exclamaba irritado Inuyasha

�¡YA BASTA!- ya habían derramado la ultima gota del vaso, Kagome estaba sollozando de tristeza, en ese momento sintio desahogo, pero no era el mas deseado por ella.

Corrio lo mas lejos que pudo alejandose de los demas, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, a Kouga, y a Inuyasha…

* * *

�¡Kagome!- corrio detrás de ella, sintiendo el olor de sus lagrimas

�¡No puede ser, tu no la alcanzaras!-

Kouga, detente- exclamo Miroku – deja que Inuyasha vaya por la señorita Kagome, si se encuentra de nuevo con los dos juntos es probable que se encuentre peor de lo que está ahora-

Esta bien- decia con un dejo de irritabilidad-

* * *

Kagome, espera! "maldita sea, Kagome no sufras mas, no mas¿no ves que asi yo tambien pierdo mi felicidad?"-

"No quiero, Inuyasha no me sigas, detente por favor, quiero estar sola, tu presencia lo único que hace es recordarme que no soy correspondida, por favor"- Kagome corría sin rumbo fijo, las lagrimas no dejaban ver el camino por donde corria.

Kagome corria desesperadamente lejos de Inuyasha, sus ganas de verlo eran nulas, queria estar sola, completamente sola. Llegó hasta un hermoso lago, la luz del día hacia que se viera mejor aun, esta vez estaba mas tranquila, sequia sollozando, pero esta vez solo para desahogarse y no sufrir, aunque en el fondo era asi.

* * *

"Kagome, donde te encuentras, quiero estar contigo, quiero brindarte miu apoyo, no voy a perderte, por ningun motivo, ya no me interesa que veas los fragmentos o no, yo msolo quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea una vez mas"-

Inuyasha, por que, por que eres asi conmigo, no lo entiendo, tu amas a Kikyou, aun asi, te pones muy de malas cuando ves a Kouga, por que actuas asi? Inuyasha… por que lo haces?-

Porque me importas al igual que Kikyou, Kagome…-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, gomen ne por el atraso, pero no tenia ninguna inspiración por escribir, y pues cuando me dio, me puse a escribir de inmediato para poder actualizar lo antes posible, espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado, tambien no hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, pero ya veran que las cosas mejoran, no todo sera en su contra, ademas nunca haria un Inuyasha x Kikyou, por que a esa pareja la odio.

**Kagome-anti-kikyou:** manita preciosa! Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo en este review, trate de subirlo lo mas rapido posible, ya ves que el colegio y la falta de inspiración lo arruinan todo �� mychas gracias por tu review, y no es nada, si te dedico este fic a ti, es por que te lo mereces, mucha suerte manita! n.n cuidate!

**Hillary**: pues veras, ya lo continue n.n y trato de no hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome porque ya ha sido demasiado, no crees, gracias por tu review, me ayuda mucho, aunque sea uno breve n.n

**Gris-Kag:** muchas gracias por tu review, me anima mucho a seguir adelante, ademas ya trato que las cosas se arreglen, y no hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, ya veras que las cosas se daran vuelta, o.o maldita sea, te adelante algo, bueno no importa, suerte a ti tbn n.n gracias!

**Fabiola Higurashi:** jaja muchas gracias, quien no quiere que la "lodo ambulante se muera"? jaja, me dio mucha risa esa parte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y ya veras que Kagome ya no estara tan triste

**Darkita666**: hola nia tere! Que lindo que hayas leido esto, bueno pues, se que no soy del todo buena en escribir, pero cada vez le pongo mas mepeño que la vez pasada. n.n chao! Y suerte!

**Asakura-Kari:** jaja, me gusto demasiado tu review, y quien no quiere un Inuyasha , por que yo siempre espero el mio bueno muchisisismas gracias por tu review, y lo siento mucho, pero Kikyou aun me sirve para que Inu se decida, bueno adios! y suerte!


	4. Capitulo IV

Ohayou! Perdonen la molestia que les he causado, pero trato de aprovechar mi tiempo libre para escribir, además siempre esta la maldita falta de inspiración ¬¬

Bueno aquí vamos con el cuarto capitulo, que es el que mas me gusta n.n y espero que a ustedes también.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, una de las grandes mangakas que existen en esta Tierra.

* * *

Inuyasha, por que, por que eres así conmigo, no lo entiendo, tu amas a Kikyou, aún así, te pones muy de malas cuando ves a Kouga, por que actuas así? Inuyasha… por que lo haces?-

Porque me importas al igual que Kikyou, Kagome…-

Capitulo IV

¿Inuyasha?- se volteo Kagome- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- decía ya nerviosa

Porque me preocupas- dijo Inuyasha ocultando su rostro para que el ruborizado de su rostro no se notara.

Vete- dijo Kagome dándole la espalda

¿Qué… qué dijiste?- quedo atónito Inuyasha

Que te vayas!- exclama Kagome empezando a llorar

¡No, claro que no me iré, quiero saber que te pasa!

Inuyasha, lárgate, vete de aquí!

No! No lo haré! Si para algo vine, es porque necesito estar a tu lado, Kagome… nada más que eso- Inuyasha dejo de estar alterado, esta última frase la dijo con la mayor dulzura posible, Kagome siempre lo ponía así, y esta ocasión no era ninguna excepción.

Inuyasha… yo…- dijo ésta volteándose para ver el rostro de Inuyasha

Kagome, perdoname por todo lo que te he hecho, por favor-decía Inuyasha con tono melancólico.

Inuyasha, pero… no se si pueda perdonarte, mi corazón siempre me ha dicho que pertenezca a tu lado, pero... ya no se si es lo correcto. Además… todas esas veces que te he visto a ti con Kikyou juntos... me duele mucho…-

Kagome…- esta vez Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome de una manera delicada que rara vez lo hacía –perdóname... por favor… es lo que más quiero en este mundo. ¿Qué acaso no comprendes que yo te necesito aquí a mi lado?

"Inuyasha…"- Kagome correspondía ese abrazo tan dulce ofrecido por ese llanto, aunque sus palabras no dijeran un "te perdono" Inuyasha comprendía totalmente lo que los sollozos y gestos de Kagome decían hacia él.

Muchos pensamientos rondaron en su cabeza, la vez en que abrazo a Kagome y la envió a su época, para que no corriera más riesgos, esa vez en que Kikyou lo besó, a los ojos de Kagome, la cual lo despertó del embrujo que causaba Kikyou en él. Esa vez tan especial cuando Kagome le dijo que lo amaba, ese día, donde Inuyasha se enteró de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagome. Todos esos recuerdos iban y venían a la mente de Inuyasha, era algo que Kagome le hacía sentir, era lo que anteriormente sentía cada vez que en sus brazos tenía a Kikyou, un sentimiento que en ese momento podía sentir: era amor.

Lentamente Inuyasha se alejo unos centímetros de Kagome para ver su ahora empapado rostro, eso le dolía: ver a Kagome llorar, como odiaba ver a una mujer sufrir, y más si era culpa suya.

Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha para romper el silencio, ese silencio incómodo que los invadía. Sus dedos se posaron en las mejillas de Kagome para retirar aquellas gotas salinas que desprendían de los ojos de la chica, tenía la cara empapada. Esta vez, Inuyasha pudo sentir el gran dolor que le causaba a Kagome, el mismo grado de dolor que sintió en su niñez, el no ser querido, y no correspondido por la demás gente, eso sentía Kagome: el no ser correspondida por el ser que más amaba, es doloroso, y aunque esa herida tarde en sanar, no se borrara, quedara la cicatriz marcándola de por vida, aunque lo supere, jamás olvidara aquel cariño no correspondido, el amor que sentía hacía Inuyasha… no era correspondido.

El dolor en Kagome no se esfumaba, pero si disminuía, tan solo en pensar que el ser que más amaba no sentía lo mismo que hacia ella la hacía sentir tan triste como para no querer seguir viva, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, su amor no era correspondido, o al menos, eso pensaba...

* * *

Ya había caído el atardecer, se podía contemplar una silueta en medio del hermoso paisaje, esta silueta era de Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban en un abrazo confortable, para sanar las heridas imborrables de Kagome, esto Inuyasha lo tenía claro: ella sufría por su amor hacia Kikyou, de lo que Kagome no se daba cuenta era que Inuyasha sentía amor hacia ella también, y eso nunca lo pudo demostrar claramente.

Ya estaba bueno de ver a Kagome sufrir, quería verla con su semblante alegre, esa felicidad que día a día demostraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en ese momento no era así: su semblante era triste y frío, eso hizo pensar que Kagome se volvería como Kikyou, un ser frío y que en el fondo sufre, no lo quería, no quería hacer sufrir a la persona más importante de su vida.

De ahora en adelante Inuyasha no haría sufrir más a Kagome, y de qué forma lo podría hacer? Tomando una decisión lo más rápido posible, aunque esto le fuera muy difícil, lo haría por Kagome

* * *

Ya era bien noche, el tiempo había pasado y Kagome cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, su rostro era cálido, estaba recostada al lado de Inuyasha, éste la abrazaba protectoramente para que nada malo le sucediera, no quería que nada le pasara a su querida Kagome, ese momento lo dedicó a Kagome, sin darse cuenta no pensaba en Kikyou, sino en Kagome, la chica que atravesó la barrera del tiempo y lo conoció, la que acepto tal como es, y no de otra forma, la que hizo que su semblante lleno de tristeza y odio se volviera en sonrisas a los demás, todo eso, fue obra de Kagome, e Inuyasha siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

* * *

Excelencia, no cree que Inuyasha ha tardado demasiado?- dijo una preocupada Sango

Tienes razón Sango, Kouga ya se marchó de tanto esperar y el pequeño Shippou se quedó dormido- decía Miroku

Cree que les haya pasado algo grave?-

No lo creo, Sango, Inuyasha es bastante fuerte, y seguro que ya está con la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha debe vencer ese orgullo que tiene para demostrarle a Kagome que ella es correspondida, cosa que la señorita Kagome no sabe- exclamaba sabiamente el monje Miroku, que al parecer conocía a Inuyasha más de lo que aparentaba.

Está bien, mejor me iré a dormir, aunque… no estoy muy convencida de que todo esté bien, buenas noches excelencia- decía Sango esta vez

Buenas noches Sango- se despedía Miroku, ya alistándose para seguir el ejemplo de la exterminadora.

* * *

Inuyasha había decidido dormir junto con Kagome, esta vez no la dejaría sola, estaría a su lado a como dé lugar, ya que su deber es protegerla de todo mal que la aceche, era una promesa, y no la rompería por nada del mundo. Estaban sentados a orillas del Árbol Sagrado, Kagome dormía mientras Inuyasha no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que rondaba en sus pensamientos era la decisión que debía tomar, aunque le costase mucho, lo tendría que hacer lo antes posible, para que nada malo le sucediese al corazón de Kagome, cada segundo más le quitaba tiempo a Inuyasha, de verdad estaba preocupado, debía tomar una difícil decisión. Pensaba en su pasado, su pasado con Kikyou, la dulce mujer que le robo el corazon hace ya 50 años, debía pensar rápido, rápido en la indecisión que tenía: si elegir entre Kagome o Kikyou…

* * *

Gomen nasai! Lo siento mucho!1 disculpenme por favor, se que tarde demasiado, mucho mucho, y se que tengo la culpa, ya que fue culpa mia que no tuviera ganas de escribir u.u, pero bueno aquí esta el capi, espero no se enojen conmigo T-T por favor se arrodilla no se enojen T.T les prometo actualizar mas rapido, o menos lento n.nU

Bueno aquí los reviews:

**Gris-Kag:** gracias por tu review, y que las cosas se daran vuelta,m pues… es una sorpresita n.n jojojo que mala soy, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y perdoname por actualizar tan lento, pero eso de la flojera me vence u.u

**conytao-:** que lindo review n.n de verdad gracias por tu opinión, y gracias por decir que personifico bien, eso es lo que trato, que bueno que te diste cuenta n.n

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: **Manis! Gracias por tu review! De verdad muy dindo! Gracias por tu apoyo, e intentare hacer lo que me dijiste, tengo que perfeccionarme si quiero hacer buenos fics n.n, bueno nos vemos en el msn, te cuidas! Y animos para tus fics! Tu puedes!

**Sakima:** jaja, vaya, gracias por tu review, y tienes razon, Kagome soporta mucho, pero ya veras que las cosas emjoraran n.n, espero que te haya gustadoeste capi, y mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde u.u

**».Kägömë.«:** jajaja que dinda, uchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que estes orgullosa de tu patria n.n pero.. como supiste que era chilena? O.o jeje, quizas leiste mis datos n.nU, bueno espero te haya gustado el capi, actualizare mas pronto ahora, y creo que lomlograre si me lo propongo, muchas gracias de nuevo me gusto mucho tu review n.n, bueno eso seria, Gracias!

**fansakura2:** si que sabes que va a pasar, aunque no hay que ser un genio para saber que se las arreglaran n.n, espero que no te enojes o no actualizar muy rapido, pero con esto de las pruebas y todo eso, pues es agotador y me da un poco de flojera hacer mi tiempo de ocio.

**Asakura-Kari:** Bua! No odies a mi Inu, no! T-T el no tiene la culpa, yo tbn estaria asi, si me pasara lo que a el le pasa, vamos no seas malita con el pobre Inu, ya veras que no sera tan indeciso al final, lo prometo, pero por lo que mas quieras no odies a Inu T-T , bueno de todas formas gracias por tu review, y ya veras que al final Kagome no sufrira y su herida sera reparada n.n no te dire como, pero ya se me ha ocurrido varias cosas Oy pienso ponerlas mas adelante, asi que no creo tardar en poner el proximo capitulo, bueo eso seria, nos vemos en el prox capitulo!

Bueno muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews que me gustan mucho y me animan a mas n.n les deseo suerte y cuidense ! No se porten mal y saluden a sus mamitas en su dia que se acerca n.n hablando de ese dia, chuta! O.O no he comprado nada ni le he hecho una tarjetita, parece que me gane ya el premio de "la hija del año" xD . bueno era mejor ponerme las pilas, nos vemos y animso a todas! n.n

Ganbatte Ne!


	5. Capitulo V

Bueno, antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles por los reviews que me animan, y por favor, no me maten, no em odien por favor! T-T pero no puedo actualizar tan rápido, ya que no suelo escribir mucho, además de tener muchas tareas del colegio, sin contar los malditos virus ¬¬

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen, solo son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Ya era un nuevo día, Kagome ya lucía más tranquila, y se veía rodeada por los brazos de Inuyasha, éste noto el despertar de Kagome y la saludó con una grata sonrisa.

Kagome¿te sientes bien?- preguntaba el hayou, con una sonrisa que pocas veces podia ser contemplada.

Kagome asintió y se apoyo en el pecho de Inuyasha. Ya todo era tranquilo, se sentía una paz increíble, y de alguna extraña manera, Kagome ya se sentía mejor, no estaba llena de soledad y tristeza, ahora estaba en los brazos de su ser amado, y al menos sintiendo que ese confortador abrazo le entregaba cariño, cosa que así realmente era.

Kagome...-

¿Si, Inuyasha?- preguntaba Kagome inocentemente.

Creo que ya debemos irnos, Sango y Miroku ya deben estar preocupados- decía Inuyasha poniendose de pie, para alistarse a partir.

Sí- respondió Kagome.

Pocos minutos habían pasado y ya se podía divisar un pequeño campamento entremedio del bosque, podía ver como estaban todos despiertos, por lo que Sango da cuenta de su prescencia.

¡Kagome! que bien, ya regresaron- corría alegremente Sango hacía Kagome.

Inuyasha, que bueno que viniste- exclamaba el mone Miroku, que había dado cuenta de su llegada a causa de las exclamaciones que Sango hacía.

Sí, Miroku- respondió melancolicamente Inuyasha.

Dime, Inuyasha¿qué sucedió anoche con la señorita Kagome?- preguntaba Miroku, tratando de saber lo ocurrido.

Inuyasha pasó por el lado de Miroku ignorandolo completamente, ahora Inuyasha era el del semblante triste. Miroku lo pudo notar claramente.

Kagome ya estaba mejor, se sentía como era normalmente, no sabía que tenía Inuyasha, pero tenerlo cerca la hacía feliz, aunque no agrandaba la esperanza de quedar con Inuyasha por el resto de la vida.

Inuyasha se había alejado del grupo, tenía que pensar respecto a la desición que debía tomar rapidamente. Temía que si no la tomaba pronto podría perder a Kagome, y mas que eso, la haría sufrir más todavía, haciendola esperar.

* * *

¿Señorita Kagome?- exclamaba Miroku

¿Si? digame monje Miroku - decía Kagome un tanto distraida

¿Sabe algo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Inuyasha? - preguntaba interesado en el tema Miroku.

¿A Inuyasha? pues hoy ha estado algo deprimido, por lo que he visto- decía Kagome mirando hacia abajo, para ocultar su rostro ahora preocupado. Realmente no sabía que le ocurría a Inuyasha, y quería saberlo ya, no quería ver a su adorado hanyou triste, y menos si era por su culpa. Extrañamente este sentimiento es compartido, Inuyasha teme a lo mismo: no ver a su querida Kagome triste, y mucho menos si la culpa era suya.

* * *

_"Kagome... debo tomar una desición rapidamente, quiero aclarar mis dudas totalmente, quiero saber si siento afecto mas hacia ti, o hacia Kikyou, esto aún me pone muy confuso. Que increible que desde el día que llegaste hasta estos momentos hayas podido ocupar el mismo lugar que Kikyou ocupa en mi corazón. Ahora, mas que todo, quiero saber hacia que lado mi corazón se inclina, si es hacia Kagome, o hacia Kikyou." _

Inuyasha se encontraba pensativamente arrodillado frente al mar. Era una vista esplendorosa, que no todos tienen la oportunidad de verla. Pero aunque Inuyasha fuera afortunado de ver esta maravilla, no se encontraba mostrando alegría, al contrario, se veía en su rostro tristeza y confusión.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, todos estaban reunidos para comer, Inuyasha era el único que no acompañaba al resto, aun se encontraba pensando sobre que hacer, pero esta vez se encontraba arriba del Árbol Sagrado, ese árbol que tanto recuerdos le traia, cuando fue incustrado por Kikyou, la vez en la que conoció a Kagome, que lindos recuerdos se venían a su mente, pensar que cuando pequeño su vida no era tranquila, y que pensaba que cuando grande iba a ser fuerte, a vivir sin preocupaciones, pero no fue así, en estos momentos, se encontraba peor que nunca, no sabía que hacer, sentía gran afecto hacia Kagome, pero no podía olvidar aquel sentimiento que aun guarda hacia Kikyou.

Repentinamente se podían divisar las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou. Era extraño, ya que ninguno pudo darse cuenta, exceptuando Miroku e Inuyasha.

_-"Las serpientes de Kikyou" _- pensaba Miroku mientras comía

¿Sucede algo Excelencia?- preguntaba Sango algo preocupada.

No sucede nada, Sango _"Espero que Inuyasha no cometa ningun error si es que ve a la señorita Kikyou"-

* * *

_

¿Qué es eso, acaso son... las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou?- se preguntaba alarmado Inuyasha

Inuyasha salió disparado para ver donde se encontraba Kikyou, queria saber si se encontraba bien, y para poder ver su rostro, aunque éste expresara cierto rencor hacia Inuyasha. Ya había logrado su meta, podía divisar la presencia de Kikyou, aunque esta estuviera de espaldas hacia él.

Ki...kyou..., qué¿qué haces aqui?- preguntaba Inuyasha al ver a Kikyou

¿Que pasa Inuyasha¿acaso... te sorprende mucho ver mi prescencia?- hablaba Kikyou friamente

No, no es eso Kikyou... solo que... hace poco apareciste, y regresas tan pronto, tu no sueles hacer eso Kikyou-

No tienes de que preocuparte Inuyasha, yo solo vengo a pasear por aqui- decía Kikyou, muy confiada en cada una de las palabras que salian de sí.

Sí- exclamo Inuyasha vaciamente.

Inuyasha¿qué ocurre, que acaso no te alegra verme, vaya que tonta soy, olvide que ya no sientes afecto hacia mí, ahora amas a esa niña que te ayuda a recolectar los fragmentos, a Kagome, no es asi, Inuyasha?-

No, Kikyou te equivocas- Inuyasha no sabía que cosas decía -yo aún pienso en tí, aunque...-

Ya veo, no tienes porque mentirme Inuyasha, recuerda que cuando acabe con Naraku, me acompañaras al infierno, Inuyasha, tu corazón me pertenece, y aunque tu ames a esa niña, temo que ella no podrá quedarse contigo- exclamaba maliciosamente Kikyou.

Kikyou...- Inuyasha no podía creer lo que su amada Kikyou decía.

Pude prescenciar todo lo que ocurrio ayer, no me engañes Inuyasha, tu amas a Kagome, no me lo puedes ocultar- Kikyou se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha - Pero eso no implica que yo te siga amando Inuyasha- Kikyou tomaba la barbilla de Inuyasha, acercandola mas a su rostro.

Kikyou¿que haces?- preguntaba nervioso Inuyasha.

Besarte Inuyasha- Kikyou apenas pudo rozar los labios de Inuyasha, cuando este...

¡No, Kikyou!- exclama empujando a Kikyou, cayendo al suelo.

¡Inuyasha¡¿cómo pudiste!- gritaba Kikyou a Inuyasha, apunto de poner cristalinos sus ojos.

Kikyou, perdoname, pero... no puedo lo siento- con esto dicho, Inuyasha abandona a Kikyou.

_-"No puede ser... que esa niña... me haya quitado a Inuyasha así de fáci..."_- pensaba Kikyou con odio -"_me las pagaras Kagome..."

* * *

_

Bien! por fin pude escribir este capitulo n.n por favor perdoname! pero le entro un virus a mi compuatdor, y ahora ta enfermito, y fue por ello que no pude actualizar rapido u.u , me costo mucho escribir este cap, ya que a cada rato se me trababa el pc u.ú.

Bueno, ya basta de habladuría, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, aqui van los reviews n.n

**Asakura-Kari:** Inu no es tan malo, no trates a Inu de esa manera, siempre es tierno y todo eso n.n, buenon espero que te haya gustado este capi, perdona la demora, porfavor, no soy buena actualizando rapido u.u, de todas formas, muchisisisismas gracias por todo tu apoyo! me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo n.n, Gracias!

**Gris Kag:** gracias por tu review! n.n de verdad me animas mucho! y pues trato de no hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, aunque por fin pude llegar a lo que queria, tenía que poner esto n.n ayudara a Inu a decidirse n.n, perdoname por no actualizar rápido, pero el pc se lleno de virus ToT y tuve que esperar a quitarlos para escribir, Gomenne! ToT

**Sango Pu-yi:** que bueno que te haya gustado n.n me alegra mucho! y pues muchas gracias, así seguiré n.n Gracias!

**Sakima:** jaja, Gracia spor tu review, estuvo muy lindo n/n de verdad me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad gracias! y tratare de ponerle mucho empeño a este fic, y ya veras que Inu y Kagome tendran sus momentitos, por algo este fic es InuXKagome no? n.n . Bueno, muchas gracias! y tu igual te cuidas!

Bueno muchas gracias n.n les agradezco mucho que lean mi fic, la verdad es que no me siento segura al publicarlo, pero cuando resivo sus reviews, ya me siento con muchos mas ánimos, de verdad muchas garcias! y se cuidan!. Recuerden portarse bien y sacar buenas calificaciones n.n y lavense las manos y dientes antes y despues de comer n.n, nu hablen con extraños o.o, a menos que uno se parezca a Inu n/n jaja, bueno y eso nada mas.

Ganbatte Ne!


	6. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para poder crear esta historia que es pare de mi loca imaginación.

Aclaro algo:

-dialogos-

-"pensamientos"-

acciones...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VI**

Su pecho agitaba fuertemente, aun no lo podía creer, no podía creer que estuvo apunto de probar esos labios. Se sentía cansado y confuso, no quería seguir así, necesitaba ayuda, por alguna razón su cuerpo rechazaba la idea de estar con Kikyou, si aun no estaba claro su corazón. Pero ¿qué habría pasado si Kagome hubiera sido la portadora de aquellos labios¿Habría correspondido?

Su mente estaba confusa, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía como se le oprimía el pecho, de tan solo pensar que esto no era fácil; simplemente debía elegir a una, el problema era, a quien elegiría, aunque, no se sentía digno de elegir, ninguna de ellas merecía a un híbrido como él, pero, aunque pensara de esa forma ellas no estarían de acuerdo: "Todos tenemos derecho a amar y a ser amados", recordó las dulces palabras que algún día le dijo.

-Flash Back-

Era una fría noche de luna nueva, aquel chico de reciente cabellos azabaches estaba posado bajo el Árbol Sagrado, su mirada no tenía punto definido, nada mas maldecía aquellos días en que cambiaba a humano.

La brisa de la noche era nula solo se sentía el frío y seco aire rozar su piel, como si esta solo jugara con su apariencia moviendo sus finos cabellos, aunque sus pensamientos parecían también jugar con su mente, por una parte se sentía muy presionado por algo, aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, solo algo le decía que tenía que ver con aquella voz de la que tarde o temprano oiría.

-Inuyasha- sintió exclamar su nombre aquella voz que podía reconocer fácilmente.

-Kagome- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Inuyasha, su mente estaba tan confundida y nula, que no sabia ya que pensar ni hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?- preguntaba la dulce quinceañera con un dejo de preocupación. Había estado contemplando al hanyou, ahora humano, minutos antes, y decidió que ocurría.

-No me pasa ada, Kagome- contestó Inuyasha tranquilo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la posición de su rostro, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y fijar su mirada hacia el suelo. Sabía que Kagome estaba preocupada por él, y por ello no quería darle la cara, para ver su rostro.

-Entiendo- expresó Kagome, sabía Que Inuyasha no quería hablar en esos momentos, y respetaría su silencio.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó el humano Inuyasha

-¿Sí, dime Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome notando la seriedad que el chico mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué... te preocupas tanto por mí, Kagome?- Inuyasha ansiaba saber la respuesta, muchas veces se preguntaba por qué cada vez que él no estaba bien ella iba en su búsqueda y preguntaba por su bienestar, siempre denotaba preocupación.

-Pues porque "todos tenemos derecho a amar y a ser amados"- expresaba Kagome dulcemente, mostrando una cálida sonrisa al muchacho, lo que causó que este se ruborizara.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso, Kagome?- Inuyasha preguntaba nervioso y volteando su rostro hacia el frente, dejando de ver a Kagome, para que la muchacha no notara su rubor.

-Pues el hecho de preocuparme es porque esa persona me importa demasiado, y cuando me importa demasiado es porque siento cierto afecto hacia ella. Y tanto derecho tengo de amar como de preocuparme por ti- Kagome decía esto último posando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas flectadas, mientras sus brazos las abrazaban. Se podía apreciar un rubor que no podía verse con claridad por causa de la oscuridad, pero que ella podía sentir perfectamente.

-Entonces, yo también tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti- expresaba Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome por detrás y la acercaba a él, mientras Kagome, con los ojos entreabiertos, se acomodaba en el pecho del hanyou.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sentíase más tranquilo, el recordar aquel suceso lo hizo sentirse menos presionado, pero no menos preocupado. Aún no sabía que hacer respecto a su decisión, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar su mente, dormir, necesitaba reposo, aunque grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella muchacha de la que recordó instantes antes.

-Kagome- Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, en el momento menos esperado aparece la persona que más necesita: su querida Kagome.

-Inuyasha- corría hacia el hanyou para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras acurrucaba su rostro en su regazo -¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionaba, mientras levantaba su rostro para poder verlo.

-Si, estoy bien- mintió, sin saber aún porqué aunque algo le decía que no quería dañar a aquella muchacha de cabellos azabaches. Sabía que estaba mal, y todo por tener que tomar una decisión.

-Mientes- cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en el pecho del hanyou, mientras formaba una sonrisa irónica, como si burlándose estuviera de un suceso pasado –"Inuyasha, sé que mientes, tu rostro y tu mirada lo dicen, no tienes porque ocultarlo"-

-"Kagome¿cómo lo haces, cómo sabes que es lo que me está pasando?"- Inuyasha estaba sobresaltado, aunque no del todo sorprendido, ya que de alguna manera sabía que Kagome se daría cuenta -Que gracioso que lo sepas- Inuyasha aparto a Kagome del abrazo para verla a los ojos –hace poco...- no sabía si decírselo o no, la dañaría, aunque sabía que la dañaría más enterarse por otros medios –me encontré con Kikyou- terminó por decirle, estando inseguro de lo que podría suceder.

-Entiendo, que bien que la hayas visto nuevamente "Olvidé por completo que también Inuyasha tiene a Kikyou a su lado, no sé cómo lo olvidé"- Kagome sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, saber que Inuyasha pronunciaba el nombre de aquella sacerdotisa le hacía creer que ella no importaba para Inuyasha.

-Aunque...- decía Inuyasha, mientras su rostro bajaba –no fue muy grata su presencia- esto último a Kagome le sorprendió por un largo instante, no lo podía creer, nunca pensó posible que Inuyasha dijera eso –noto que no es la misma Kikyou de antes, pero eso no impide que aún le quiera-.

-"Inuyasha"- Kagome sintió como aquella daga se le incrustaba poco a poco en el corazón, casi a un punto donde podía romper su alma y su ser.

-Pero quiero que sepas... que me importas tanto, Kagome, como para poner en duda mis sentimientos por Kikyou- Inuyasha lentamente se ruborizaba, un angelical rostro posabase en él mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome, aunque estuviera dándole la cara.

-Inuyasha, yo...- pero antes de terminar aquella frase que iba a salir de sus labios, ambas manos del hanyou se posaron su rostro, mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad en su rostro, que notabase que no era el mismo Inuyasha de siempre –"Inuyasha"- cada vez el rubor en sus mejillas era más notorio, veía fijamente aquella mirada que poseía Inuyasha en esos instantes, mientras él inconsciente acercaba su rostro hacía el de Kagome, se sentía hechizado. Podían sentir sus respiraciones, ambas agitadas por el nerviosismo producido, al principio fue solo un simple roce entre sus rostros, pero lentamente Inuyasha posaba sus labios sobre los de Kagome entreabriéndolos, sentía su tibieza, su carne, como siempre imaginó que sería, con ese sabor a miel mientras se embriagaba con el perfume que tanto emanaba Kagome, ambas cosas lo volvían loco.

Entreabría y cerraba la boca para poder profundizar aquel beso. Kagome solo se dejaba llevar, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha. Ambos no querían finalizar, necesitaban oxígeno, pero eso no les impedía seguir.

Lentamente fueron pausando el ritmo hasta terminar separando sus rostros para mirarse fijamente el uno con el otro, poder contemplarse y grabar cada línea y curva de su rostro.

-Kagome...- Inuyasha estaba agitado, de alguna extraña forma se sentía libre y tranquilo, seguro consigo mismo. Mientras observaba a Kagome hubo una repentina reacción de abrazarla incondicionalmente, y así lo hizo, no quería soltarla, no quería dejarla ir, sólo deseaba que se quedara a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Kagome estaba atónita ante tal situación, nunca imaginó a Inuyasha tan cerca de cómo estuvo segundos antes, no sabía que hacer ni pensar, pero bien dentro de su ser, se sentía amada, se sentía correspondida, por primera vez sintió como esa profunda herida cicatrizaba y se cerraba por completo, sintiendo un dolor nulo. Ambos no sabían cómo sería el después, no sabían si mirarse las caras, no sabían si separarse, no sabían ya que hacer, solo querían disfrutar de aquel momento.

La noche se hizo cada vez más espesa, se podía contemplar dos figuras, una al lado de la otra, ambas, al parecer, habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque una de ellas permanecía despierta mientras la otra descansaba, no podía conciliar el sueño, mientras Inuyasha dormía placidamente Kagome no lograba dormirse, algo mantenía su mente intranquila, no sabía con exactitud de que trataba, pero se proponía a saber cual era la causa.

Escuchaban se crujidos, producto de las pisadas de un individuo, esto perturbo los pensamientos de la muchacha, a lo que se dispuso a seguir aquel recorrido hecho del sonido que emitía. Cada vez estaba más cerca, cuando de pronto el crujido dejo de producirse, aunque esto no detuvo el caminar de Kagome, estaba decidida a saber de quien eran aquellas pisadas.

-Que bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando, Kagome- exclamaba aquella portadora de las anteriores pisadas y sospechas.

-Kagome estaba pasmada, nunca imaginó que podría ser ella, algo le decía que planeaba algo malo, pero no quería saber que era, ahora tenía miedo –Kikyou...- era ella, aquella sacerdotisa planeaba verla, y estaba esperando su encuentro –¿por qué me esperabas?- fue la reacción de la muchacha.

Kikyou se encontraba a espaldas del pozo que conectaba ambos mundos, sabía perfectamente porque estaba ahí, -solo quiero saber porqué estas con Inuyasha- expresó Kikyou con un tono algo melancólico, mirando a Kagome fijamente.

-Pues creo que es por la misma razón por la cual tu estabas con él hace cincuenta años, aunque puede que no se así, solo depende de porque estabas tu con él- decía esto, mientras se acercaba a la sacerdotisa para estar frente a frente.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Hace cincuenta años Inuyasha y yo éramos felices, el uno al lado del otro, pensábamos formar nuestro futuro juntos, pero...- Kikyou apretaba su puño, con rabia, mientras algunas gotas salinas salían de su pálido rostro -pero llega ese maldito de Naraku, nos tiende esa trampa, y todo termina, nuestros planes son arruinados, junto con nuestra felicidad-

-Kikyou... yo no sé que decir...- expresaba Kagome sorprendida ante las palabras que Kikyou omitía, cada frase fue un suceso muy duro para ella, pero debía asumirlo, ya que era pare de su vida.

-Y menos que no digas nada, ya que luego...-expresaba Kikyou, mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en su rostro –luego llegaste tu, y sentí como si ocuparas mi lugar, mi remplazante, hasta una en el corazón de Inuyasha, ya que tengo mas que claro que Inuyasha te ama, al igual como lo hizo hacia mí hace medio siglo- esta vez, Kikyou enfurecía, sus ojos entreabiertos derramaban cada vez mas lágrimas, y sus puños cada vez hacían mayor presión contra sigo mismos –No, no puede ser... me arrebataste el cargo de sacerdotisa, arrebataste mi vida, pero lo peor de todo es que arrebataste todo lo que tenía, incluyendo el amor de Inuyasha¡No sabes todo lo que me duele!- gritaba esto último mientras se levantaba y presionaba fuertemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Kagome. La chica estaba aterrada, realmente no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto a Kikyou de esa forma, y menos pensó verla así.

-Kikyou, me estas dañando- apenas decía Kagome, mas que por dolor, era por miedo, tenía miedo de Kikyou, de que fuera a dañarla.

-No menciones mi nombre, no quiero que me lo arrebates- exclamaba Kikyou, a un mar de gritos, que podían despertar a cualquiera que tuviera una buena audición –tomaré esto- dijo arrebatando los únicos fragmentos que Kagome poseía, para poder cumplir su objetivo.

-Kikyou, no lo hagas...- sollozaba Kagome, mientras era levemente empujada por Kikyou dentro del pozo.

-No quiero que vuelvas, no perteneces a este mundo¿¡Qué acaso no lo entiendes?- decía esto último lanzando a Kagome a través del pozo para verla nunca jamás. Estaba satisfecha, nunca pensó que tanto rencor fuera a apoderase de su ser, pero lamentablemente fue así. Lentamente recobró la tranquilidad, pero al dar media vuelta se encontró con aquel rostro que conocía a la perfección, pero esta vez, denotando completa decepción y melancolía.

-Kikyou...-

* * *

Wow, si que tarde en escribir este capitulo, les pido mil disculpas, pero esta semana fue escribiendo de a poco hasta que termine el cap, muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!

**Anti-kikyo**: sé que no querías que Kiykou le hiciera esto a Kagome, pero tenía que hacerlo, no me mates T.T pero esto tiene que pasar, para que pueda ocurrir un desenlace que quiero. Pero no te preocupes que mejorará. Muchas gracias!

**Gris-Kag**: gracias! Y pues ya derrote a esos virus del mal . pero me entro otro xD, jaja, bueno, muchas gracias, cuidate, y espero te haya gustado.

**Sakima**: muchas gracias, me encanta leer tus reviews! Me animan mucho, de verdad, me dan ganas de escribir. Perdóname por no actualizar tan pronto, pero, no, tienes razón, deberías enojarte conmigo, soy una floja gomenne u.u

**Alba**: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y pues pienso ponerle empeño, debo continuar esta historia lo antes posible, sino, no saldre viva de esta X.x


End file.
